Under Cipher's Shadow
by Nanoman94
Summary: The third installment in the To See the World Saga. After the revalations in the last story (SPOILERS NOT HERE), Zack finds himself on a mercenary search-and-destroy. Will he be successful? Will he fail? Will he finally get his happy ending? Find out here! Rated T for language, violence, and the death of minor characters.
1. Not My Mother

Story opening theme: _Strength,_ by Abingdon Boys School (The 4th ending theme of Soul Eater.)

Chapter 1  
Not My Mother

I awoke in a small cell, without my metal arm and in a white jumpsuit. The cell was dimly lit by a single, solitary lamp hanging from the ceiling. Two chairs and a table were the only furniture, and I decided that sitting in a chair was more comfortable than sitting on the floor.

Minutes turned into hours, and I waited. For what, or who, I don't really know. Food was given to me by a Cipher agent now and then, and I ate it hungrily. It consisted of an odd gray mush, which was rather bland, and a cup of water. However, a small cookie-like treat was with each meal, and I savored that- it tasted sweet, and was the best thing I had.

Later, my cell door opened. The figure entering was my mother, who was carrying a briefcase. I sat down at the table, not talking, as she did the same.

"I hope you're not having too bad a time, son." She said.

I replied, "Well, I've only been locked in a cell for who-knows how long, after going on an almost pointless quest into hell itself, only to find out that the girl I love was not dead, but merely held captive by my crazy-ass mother, who is also responsible for me being half-Pokémon. All due to the fact you wanted to 'perfect' an experiment. Did I miss anything?"

My mother just sat there. "I thought you would be more grateful for the gift I gave you." She said.

I slammed my fist onto the table, causing the flimsy surface to crack. "Grateful? This 'gift' has caused me almost nothing but sorrow and loss! The only good thing that came out of it was that I met and could talk to Kiara, but now look where she is!"

"I see. I'll have to put that into the report. But, first things first, I need you to do a little work for Cipher." She said.

"By Arceus, why the fuck would I do anything for you?"

"Because if you don't, I can't guarantee Kiara's safety." She said. I relaxed a little; I was the prisoner here. "Now you're understanding. We have you under lock and key. I know doing anything to you won't faze you; your father raised you better than that. But, you'll crumble if anything happens to her."

I growled. Must be the Pokémon side of me coming out. "What do you need me to do?"

"Straight and to the point, then? I like that, it saves time." She opened up her briefcase, and pulled out several papers.

"Now, I need to inform you of what exactly we do here, so you'll understand. We try to find ways to use Pokémon, human, and yes, even Plant DNA to help speed along evolution, and to further increase the human body's capabilities. You are the culmination of years of research, and was once called Project XD-032."

"Yeah, you injected your unborn kid with the DNA of a Gallade. How noble."

"…Furthermore, all of our failed test subjects have been terminated. All except four." She revealed to me four photographs. Pointing to the first, "This is Christopher. We thought that maybe the DNA of the legendary Mew was perfect for this trial, but ended up disfiguring him instead. He has the properties of a Ditto, and is a shape changer. He was last seen in Kanto."

"The second is Hayley. She was injected with Buneary DNA a while ago. We're sure her last whereabouts are Hoenn. However, she is sure to use trickery to stay hidden."

"The next one was Dante. The reclusive Absol was hard to get the DNA of, but we did it in the end. He ended up turning into a shiny version, and his whereabouts are…"

"The Reverse World." I finished for her. "I saw him die, and he changed his name to Abita. He was a noble Absol; I'd honor him."

"He is dead, and I will not honor the wishes of any traitor. However, I'm sure he has a daughter, one who can speak our language. We wish you to capture her and bring her here, for study."

"The last is Dmitri. He was given seedot DNA. We're not sure where he is, since he was lost so long ago. He is old, and wise. When you find him, do not take him lightly."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Except for Dante's daughter, kill them. Nobody must be a witness to our imperfections." She finished.

"Why can't you do it? Cipher must have soldiers." I asked. A perfectly viable question.

"You are part Pokémon, and can track them easier. Plus, we have been trying for some time now." She gave me the three pictures of my targets. "Good luck, my son."

"No."

"No, what?"

"Don't call me that." I stood up, taking the pictures. "You may be the woman who gave birth to me, but you are not my mother. A mother would never do this to her child. A mother would never use her kid's love as ransom for murder!" I said, storming out of the cell.

A few hours later, my arm had been replaced, along with Rex, Joshua, and Ace in their Pokéballs. Aelita must have sent them over; she was my parent's assistant. I wonder if she knew about Kiara all along. Meanwhile, I was being marched by Cipher guards, but we stopped in a hallway.

"Mrs. Dakol has given you one hour to talk." One said, pushing me into a cell. This one was nicer than the one I woke up in, and even had a desk, bed, and a deck of cards on a table. However, the nicest thing in here was the Pokémon sleeping on the bed.

{Kiara!} I said, scrambling to my feet. Her eyes fluttered open, looking up at me.

{Zack, I was so worried!} She said, wrapping her arms around me. I returned the hug, happy to see her once again.

{I was too, Kiara…} I said. I had to tell her about what happened, after the incident in the desert. I told her all about my adventure to the Hall of Origin, the Reverse World; I included Abita, Pandora's name change back to Talia, and the reunion with Rex. While I talked and told her about what happened to me, she sat there, patiently listening. {…and that's when you saw me get electrocuted by my parent. But, Kiara,} I asked, {What happened to you? Have they treated you alright?}

{Well, I woke up in this room, after the desert explosion…} She started. {I was covered in bandages, and I could barely feel my own body. When I could, I felt nothing but pain.}

I reached over and brought her into a hug, trying to comfort her. {When Mrs. Dakol walked in, I thought I was being let go. No, she simply stated that I am a 'special case' and that they wanted to study me. They put this collar on me, like they do to any other Pokémon.} She pointed to a small black strap I hadn't noticed before, wrapped around her neck tightly. There was a small black box on the back of it, and it was humming softly.

{What does it do?} I asked.

{It's two things; a locator, so they can track me down if I escape, and it restricts the abilities of Pokémon. Right now, I have no more abilities than a human girl. No attacks, no special powers.} she sighed. {But, now that you're here, they will let us go, right?}

I hesitated for a second. However, I'd have to tell her anyway, so I did. {No. they're not letting you go. In order for that to happen, I need to be their little mercenary for a bit.}

{Why can't we just go? It's cruel, to have to see you for just a short time.}

{Because if I don't do as they say, they'll hurt you… I couldn't let that happen.}

{Well, at least they let you see me before you left…} she said, sounding downtrodden.

{Hey, Kiara, cheer up.} I said. {I will come back for you. I know where you are, I can rescue you, when I can…} I said. {but right now, I need to do this, to make sure you stay safe.}

{But what if you don't, Zack?} She said. {What if you don't come back? What if you… die?}

{I won't. you know me better than that. Plus, I've already been to hell and back; how much worse could a search-and-destroy be?} I could see the worry in her eyes. I grabbed her shoulders, looking straight at her face. {I will come back, and we will leave together next time. That is a promise.} I said.

Guards came in then, each holding a small gun. "You're time's up, come out now." One said.

{Just… hurry, please…} she said. I waved goodbye to her as I left the room with the guard, and walked out of the HQ by myself.

"Ace, on field!" I said. The bird-god popped out, preening his feathers.

{What's up, Zack?} He said, as I jumped on his back.

{I'll explain on the way. For now, we're headed for Kanto.} I looked back one last time at the Lab.

"I'll be back, Kiara."

(NOTICE OF NANOMAN: Greetings, programs! Welcome back to my story, the third installment in the To See the World Saga. You're going to be in for a bumpy ride, that I'm sure of. Also, don't forget to look up NightISkye's story, _The World Through an Absol's Eyes_. It coincides with this one, and you might miss important plot details if you don't read his side. So, without further ado, let the hunt begin! ~Nano)


	2. Old Ally

**Chapter 2**

Old Ally

"Come on, Ace. We're nearly there!" I shouted above the thunderstorm.

"I'm not sure I can make it..." the bird-god panted. He had slowed down form his previous speed, and his wings flapped with less effort. It was obvious he couldn't last much longer.

The rain wasn't helping, either. I was being battered away by the storm, and Ace had trouble keeping on-course before he was tired.

"Ace, land!". I shouted, pointing down. We had apparently crossed over a beach, the dark of the storm obscuring my vision. I could only see the tops of trees below.

"Landing... But it's not going to be pretty!" My companion dove towards the ground, all strength gone from his body. I tucked my head under my prosthetic arm for protection as we crashed into the trees, falling at speeds too great for a normal staravia.

A few minutes passed after our crash. I took the time to gather my senses back together. I returned an unconscious Ace to his pokeball, and tapped the orb on my metal arm's hand.

"Map" I said aloud. An overview layout appeared on my hand, a red dot showing my position. I was two miles outside of Pallet Town, one of the more remote towns on the map. I headed in that direction, wanting to get out of the storm as quickly as possible.

(A few wet hours later)

I finally reached the town, and I was soaked to my undergarments. The only building with its lights on at this time of night was a lone one on top of the hill near the center of town. I rushed up to it, expecting anything. I knocked on the door three times, and I heard movement from inside.

"Hello?" I heard as the door opened. I tightened my coat around me, blocking the rain. "Oh, a trainer! Come in, come in."

"Thanks." I replied, heading in. I hung my coat on the hangar for that purpose, then realized who my host was. Grayed hair, white lab coat, and a welcoming smile- this was none other than Professor Oak.

"My, what an unusual arm there, boy.". He commented as I sat down on a sofa, the professor sitting opposite me. I had actually forgotten my arm was fake, having been around people who didn't point it out for a while.

"It's uhh... A costume. I'm known in some places as the 'Trainer of Steel,' like Hoenn." I replied. It was a complete bullshit lie, but I really didn't want him to know; Mrs. Dakol probably has this arm bugged with cameras and microphones. I don't want to do anything I'd regret, or Kiara might suffer for it.

"I see," he replied, slightly suspicious. "Well, I must ask; what is a trainer such as yourself doing in Pallet Town? It is a coincidence; another young man from he same region decided to pay me a visit as well."

"Prof. Oak, need anything else?" I heard from nearby. I turned around, and Brendan of all people was standing in the doorway to another room. He looked thus same as when we last saw each other (Which, for you readers, was chapter one of the original story).

"Brendan, that you?" I casually asked.

"Zack! It's been a while, bro!" my childhood friend exclaimed, running over to where I sat. I then spent the better part of an hour sharing my journey with him, leaving out Mrs. Dakol's plans. I did include the Hall of Origin and the other Zack in the Reverse World, showing pictures from my arm as proof.

In return, he told me about his adventure, how he went on to place third in Hoenn's Pokemon League. He also sent out his partner, Tidus, who had evolved into a Swampert. "So, where's your starter? It was a ralts, right?"

I hesitated to answer. I managed to get out, "I left her at home for a little rest and relaxation, after she helped me out with my little adventure."

"And what an adventure it was! I'd give my left arm to go where you did!" Prof. Oak said. The comment stung a little, but I ignored it mostly. In the end, the kind professor let me stay that night, after a nice bowl of soup to knock the chill out of my body. I bunked with my childhood friend, and he asked me something before lights-out.

"Zack, would you mind if I joined you for this part of our journey?"

"Why the sudden interest?"

"For old time's sake."

Against my better judgement, I replied, "Sure. I'd enjoy your company.

(NOTE OF NANO: so, another chapter, this one direct from Walt Disney World! Next week: the dittoman! Adventure, mystery, and the lack of ponies awaits! Also, be sure to check in with NightISkye and his story; I have a feeling you may want to pay attention over there... -Nano)


	3. My Friend?

Chapter 3  
My Friend..?

"You boys have a safe trip now, and don't forget to visit!" Prof. Oak said the next morning. Brendan and I were headed on out, so he could continue his journey and I could find my target. Christopher was part ditto- he'd be tough to track. All I had of him was a photo- the one Mrs. Dakol gave me. Apparently, he looked to be in his mid twenties, with black hair that hung past his shoulders. His brown eyes looked intelligent, so he'd disguise himself well.

He was project XD-017, so he would be at least twenty years older now- that experiment took place three years before my birth. I'd expect him to be crafty in his disguise, since he has eluded Cipher for so long. "Who's that?" Brendan asked as we walked together, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"The guy I'm looking for. His name's Christopher." I replied. "Why, do you know him?"

"I might've met him a while back. A lot of people look like that, as well."

"Yeah, which would make it hard for me to find him…" I heard my own voice. I guess I wasn't too sure I _could _find him at all.

"Hey, that's not the way to look at it. Hey, how about a Pokémon battle? That always takes my mind off things." Brendan offered, grabbing a Pokéball.

I thought about his offer. I nodded, smiling; I guess I really needed to take my mind off this for a bit, just to clear my head. "That sounds great, friend." We both walked back a few steps, and turned to face each other. Some people walking along the road stopped to watch.

"I'll choose first! Tidus, let's win this!" Brendan shouted. The Swampert landed on the ground, disproving the lazy attitude I remember him having as a mudkip by roaring into the air.

"Rex, on field!" I said, tossing out the Quick Ball. Rex landed on his hands, flipping off the ground and onto his feet.

{Alright, Boss, let's go!} He said, dropping into a battle stance.

"Rex, Aura Sphere!" My friend launched the blue ball of energy at the Swampert, who simply tilted his head to dodge it. Rex, however, controlled the ball of aura and flung it back around, hitting Tidus in the back of his neck.

"Tidus, Mud Shot!" Brendan ordered. The Pokémon raised one hand, and a stream of moistened earth came out of nothing, hitting Rex straight on.

"Extremespeed!" Rex dashed through the mud, turning his aura into a barrier around him. He dashed through the attack and smacked Tidus with a high-speed kick.

"Hydro Cannon!"

"Focus Blast!"

The two attacks connected, exploding around the arena. The smoke cleared, and both Pokémon still stood, although Tidus couldn't move from his attack. "Rex, finish it with another Focus Blast!"

I was baffled at how he could miss a still target. The attack flew past Tidus, headed straight for Brendan! "LOOK OUT!" I shouted, and the attack connected. Brendan grabbed his arm in pain, and I could see pink flesh being liquefied by the heat of the blast.

"Holy Arceus, are you alright?" I ran over to him, Rex close by. Brendan grabbed his arm tighter and yelled out:

"Don't come any closer."

"Why not? I need to make sure you're alright."

Brendan looked at me, then the forest nearby, and ran. I gave chase, wondering why he would run like this. Into the forest we ran, Rex staying behind to help Tidus get to a Pokémon center (AKA Prof. Oak's house). Brendan eventually stopped in a forest clearing, letting go of his arm.

"Can you tell me… *huff* what's wrong..?" I asked, winded a little.

"Sure. But I'll have to kill you for doing so." Brendan said. Before I could respond, he showed me his injured arm- the flesh wasn't distorted by the attack, it was… by Arceus…

"My real name is Christopher, old friend." He said, his whole body shimmering and shaking, turning more and more pink. Soon, his clothes turned into the gelatinous mass as well, and the whole thing slumped to the ground in a puddle. It took on the form of a ditto.

"WHAT IN THE HOLY FLYING FUCK?!" I screamed out. I needed to track him down, sure, but watching my best friend melt down in front of me is just disturbing.

"I know Cipher sent you. I know they want me dead." He said.

"That they do. But why pretend to be my best friend?"

"I didn't pretend. We were, and still are best friends. I disguised myself as Brendan to prevent Cipher from noticing me. I also kept watch over you, since I knew you were an experiment as well."

"Christopher, I don't want to kill you…" I said. However, I still reached down to my arm, and unsheathed the blade inside it.

"Then why the hostility?"

"If I don't, they'll kill Kiara." I said. "I love her, Christopher. I can't let anything bad happen to her!"

I lunged forward with my blade, trying to cut him down sooner. His gelatinous form plunged to the ground, then rose up around my arm, his face in front of mine.

"That I now understand. But I still will not let you destroy me on their behalf!" He jumped onto my head, strangling me with his own form. I reached up and grabbed him, ripping him off. He plummeted to the ground, and I charged up a Psycho Cut, my arm glowing pink.

The attack missed barely, Christopher having liquefied himself. He transformed into a Lucario, and shot an Aura sphere at me. He must have copied Rex.

I launched my own aura sphere, the two attacks connecting in mid-air. After the explosion cleared, Christopher and I stood on opposite sides of the clearing, ready for battle. "I guess it's too late to save my life, given our old friendship?"

"I can't, Christopher. I can't chance it."

"Then your life is forfeit." He said, turning back into ditto form. His body shook again, growing taller, and his skin turning into a fleshy color again.

It wasn't until the hair came in that I realized what he was doing. The green hair, the orange eyes, the black coat and metal arm… he turned into a double of me! "Let's see who's the better guinea pig, shall we?" He called out, lunging with the metal blade. I parried it off my own, and outright punched him in the face with my other arm.

I smiled. This was going to be interesting.

(A/N: for future reference, the next two chapters occur during the same time period. ~Nano)


	4. Double Duel

Chapter 4  
Double Duel

The two of us stood in the clearing; neither wanting to make the first move. I looked into his eyes, seeing nothing but determination in them. I'll adit, it was a little unnerving.

My doppelganger was the first to act. He rushed me down with his blade-arm, aiming to slice my chest. I blocked with my own arm, and hit him with a direct punch to the face. No special moves, just flesh against flesh. It sent him reeling, and I followed it up with a rather un-sportsman-like kick below the belt.

"SON OF AN ABSOL!" he screamed, bending over. I took this opportunity to charge up a focus blast, aimed for his head. I launched the red sphere of energy at him, missing by inches as my foe ducked lower. He shook off the pain, and launched a psycho cut at me.

"Not bad, old friend," I said. "But I'm better." My arm glowed pink, and I shot the same exact attack back at him, countering and nullifying the attack.

"You're no friend of mine!" He shouted, coming in close to swing his blade at me. I swung down as he swung up, a clear metallic note ringing through the air as our blades connected. Both of us pressed our blades against the other's, aiming to overpower our foe.

Sparks flew off the metal as my blade slid down the edge of my opponent's, cutting a gash in the side of the arm proper. His other arm came up on my side, an Aura Sphere already charged and aimed at my side. It sent me flying, and I landed against a nearby tree.

He ran up to me, blade aimed for a killing blow. I rolled forwards, ducking through his legs. He didn't have enough time to react as I stood up and whacked him upside his head with the flat of my metallic blade. I followed up by slashing down, cutting into the flesh on his back.

The iron smell of blood filled the air, attracting Pokémon to the scene. They all watched on the sides, not wanting to get involved at all. They could sense the hostility in the air, and none of them wanted to get in-between us. It didn't matter to him as he turned around quickly, the blade coming within inches of my nose.

"You can't win." I said, flatly. I moved quickly, a little too quickly. I activated Double-Team, a second copy of myself coming into being from afterimages. The two of us performed synchronized Psycho Cuts, the two attacks crossing in mid-air and hitting my foe in an "x" pattern.

"Nice pony trick…" he said, panting. "just remember- anything you can do, I can do. Only better." He moved quicker, surrounding my clone and I. when he stopped, there were four of him.

"What sorcery..?" I said, before his clones attacked me and my own. My clone evaporated, and I felt two blades dig into my shoulders before disappearing. I fell to the ground, my blood leaking out onto the ground.

"So long, faker." He said, walking up to me. His clones had vanished, and I saw him pull his blade up in order to jab it into me. I raised my own blade to block, but he overpowered me. The metal point of his blade sunk into my chest, piercing my heart.

The world was fading. The last thing I heard before my life was gone was, "I'll meet you in the next life, old friend."

(The actual Zack's point of view)

I threw my arm to my side, slinging off the blood that had stained it. I pulled it back into my arm, sheathing it from the world once more. Christopher's dead body slowly melted back into that of a ditto, and the pink blob fell beneath the surface of the earth. I felt bad for killing him, but I'd rather it be him than Kiara.

I pulled a potion out of my bag, spraying the medication on my wounds. They stopped bleeding, but I knew it would take some time in order for them to completely heal. To pass the time, I input Mrs. Dakol's X-transceiver number, to update on my mission.

_"XD-032, were you successful?" _I heard, her face actually visible this time.

"Yeah. Christopher the ditto-man is no more. I'm headed over to Hoenn now, to track down the other two." I said, cracking my neck.

_"Good. You are doing far better than I had originally- wait, hold on." _ Saw her hit the mute button on the communication device, and turn to face a Cipher Peon. His white armor was scoffed in places, showing battle damage. Next thing I knew, the whole screen shook violently.

The mute symbol disappeared. "Mrs. Dakol, is everything alright?"

Static filled the comm. _"No… HQ…ab… Attacked by an Abs… ituation critical. Activate… D-033…" _The line cut out, but not before I noticed an Absol in the background. I swear, it looked like Dusk. Without another moment's hesitation, I reached for Ace's Pokéball- only to realize he was still tired from his flight. I doubt he could make another.

I turned to the Pokémon in the clearing. Most of them approached me. {Is everything alright? Do you need medical aid, human?} a Pidgeot asked me.

{No medical aid… but I would appreciate it if you could transport me. It's a long trip, but I promise it'll be worth your while.} I responded, holding up my bag. {I'll give you all the berries I have to fly me to Orre.}

{ORRE? That's a little far, mate.}

{It's a matter of life-and-death. Please, I wouldn't ask you unless it was needed.} I said. The Pidgeot thought for a moment, then hunkered down on his legs to let me on.

{I know I'll regret this, but I accept.}

(A/N: one more chapter down. The next happens at the same tie as this one, so keep that in mind! ~Nano)


	5. Prisoners

Chapter 5 ~Prisoners~

August 14  
10:24 am  
Pokémon HQ Lab  
Kiara

I have to say, life here was utterly uneventful. At least for me. They gave me a deck of cards to entertain myself with, but one could only play so many games of solitaire before it gets dull. I saw guards out the window of my door walk past regularly, leading around different Pokémon to different places. Occasionally, I heard gunshots.

Food was served to me three times a day. Each meal consisted of a bowl of Oran or Pecha berries. I'm guessing that everyone here gets the same stuff to eat. Twice a day I'm led to a bathroom, where I can wash and relieve myself.

Once, the guards led me to another room. There, they attached several wires to points of my body. They said it was to tell how healthy and strong I was. Various machines took records and displayed numbers, but I couldn't make heads or tails of it. I was led back to my room within the hour, however.

A few days after Zack left was when it happened. "Let go of me, assholes!" I heard a familiar voice say. I jumped away from the card castle I was building, and looked out a window. Four guards were escorting an Absol and an Umbreon. "I'll kill all of you!" That was answered with nothing more than a shock from one of the guard's shock batons.

I knocked on my window, grabbing her attention. {Pandora?} I asked, knowing she couldn't understand me anyway. But her attention was enough for me.

"Kiara?" I nodded. She was led farther down the hall. I would have to request a meeting with her the next time I see Mrs. Dakol. We have much to catch up on. I walked back to the table, placing more cards on the structure.

Later that day, I heard scraping outside my door. Curious, I walked over to it, and looked out to see a second Absol. He had a scar across one eye, and was looking through every window he came across. When he got to mine, we locked eyes for a few seconds. He stared at me curiously, like he had never seen a Gardevoir before.

He soon left, making me wonder who he was and why he was here. I returned to the table once again, pondering his presence.

(Talia's POV)

Damn those Cipher agents. Not only was I abducted by them, but they stole my necklace. Now I won't even be able to talk to Dusk, if I ever see him again. This new collar they slapped on me was uncomfortable too. The box on the back of it made it off-balance, and I found it slightly harder to keep mine as a result.

I looked around the room I was shoved into. A bed, a small table, and a tray with a meager amount of Pokémon food, the generic variety. As much as I hated that crap, I ate it. Beggars can't be choosers. It tasted like dried dirt.

The tray also had a bowl of water, which I greedily drank. The hot desert gets through the walls of a black, metal van easily enough. I lapped up every single drop, but was still thirsty afterwards. Tired, I walked over to the bed and laid down on it. There wasn't much else to do here, so I fell asleep easily.

I woke up to a tapping on the window to my cell. It was Dusk. I jumped up to the window, and looked into his face- I felt elated that he was here to save me. Shine was nowhere to be seen, though I did see Dusk bark some orders to another. It must have been her, and she left to find Shade.

Dusk slid his horn into the doorframe, obviously trying to cut the lock. He gave up on that idea after a minute. He then slammed into the door, knocking me back in surprise. I regained my composure and looked out the window after a few more hits to the door.

"Look out!" I cried, pointing a claw behind him. Several Cipher guards had encircled Dusk, and drew knives to advance on him. Pathetic humans, they should know better. Dusk sliced through most of them, tearing at their armor with his claws.

One of them managed to sink his blade into Dusk's shoulder, and he was treated with a grim and gory fate. Another guard ran for it, and I knew that to be a major problem. After Dusk cut through the rest of the guards with a razor wind, I had to yell at the idiot.

"Don't let him get help!" I shouted. Dusk looked at me confused, and stayed still. "Idiot! Get him before he calls the entire base on you, you can't fight that many!" He seemed to get the message, and ran off.

I paced back to the center of my cell, and laid down. I hope I can get out of here soon enough. Dusk will get me out, that I'm sure of. The minutes passed, and I heard silence from outside. I got up to look through my window again, but my collar beeped. Instantly, a few hundred volts of electricity coursed through my body, and I felt immense pain.

The shocks stopped, and I slumped to the ground. "What… the… hell…" I panted. My fur was scorched and singed around the collar, and what wasn't blackened was simply gone. I heard footsteps outside, and I weakly got to my paws to look out of the window once more. Dusk was placed in the cell opposite mine.

He looked into my eyes with sadness. Around his neck was a collar like mine. I saw him curl up into a pile of hay, and cry. I walked back to my own bed, in tears as well. The plan to rescue Shade and I had failed.

(Kiara's POV once more.)

I don't know what was going on. One second, I see a strange Absol enter the facility. The next, he chases a guard back the way he came. And the third time I see him, he's led down a hallway by the guards. I had to see Mrs. Dakol.

The next time I'm let out, I had arranged the cards on my table to spell out "Dakol." I thought that to be an easy enough message. The guards spoke into a small communicator, and I was led into a large room. The woman I wished to meet was sitting at the far end of the table, and gestured to the seat next to her. I sat in it.

{You wished to see me?} She said. In the Pokémon tongue. {Before you ask, it is because of this necklace Cipher discovered that I am able to speak to you.}

I was slightly surprised, but I continued with my reason for being here, not using the pen and paper on the table. {Well, I was wondering what that strange Absol was.}

{He is an intruder. We have him detained and scheduled for testing.}

{Oh… well, also, the other Absol you brought in, the girl… she's a friend of mine, Pandora.} I folded my hands together. {I'd like a chance to talk to her, at least.}

{Very well. You may speak with her tomorrow, after she rests. I will lend you this necklace, so you may communicate with her.} I was about to ask how she knew that, but figured with Pandora's loud mouth earlier, they'd know.

I was led back to my cell, and given another bowl of Pecha berries. Tomorrow I'd find out what Pandora's been up to, and who this mysterious new Absol is.

**~End of chapter~**

Nano: That was sort of confusing. I have no idea who this Shade and Shine are, and Dusk and Talia are here?

Librom: This is rather important. Remember, I am not the only magical journal in existence. Others like me detail other adventures, and a close friend of mine has what happened through Dusk's eyes.

Nano: That explains it. I realize now that Kiara disappeared before Talia's name change, that's why she still refers to her as 'Pandora.'

Librom: Yes. Now, using my magical powers as a journal of knowledge…

Nano: And the powers of showing-off…

Librom: The journal containing Dusk's point of view of all this was found by a fellow named NightISkye. You might want to look him up to know the truth. As for now, keep reading, and get closer to the end of this adventure. I know you're just a human, but it's taking you months!

Nano: And you're a book. Therefore, How do you know how long it takes for someone to read this?

Librom: Because others have read me, you twit. And they did it faster than you.

Nano: …


	6. Shadow

Chapter 6 ~Shadow~

August 14  
2:56 pm  
Pokémon HQ Lab  
Zack

{Thank you, friend.} I said to the Pidgeot. He had gotten me to the HQ Lab in record time- I'll not tell Ace about that.

{It was… No problem…} he panted, obviously exhausted. {I think I'll… rest up a bit…} He hovered over to a tree, and roosted in its upper branches. I walked towards the Lab, and entered. The lack of guards and researchers was disturbing.

"Where is everyone?" I asked out loud. That's when I noticed two guards near the back door- they were both dead, their throats ripped clean out. "What the fuck…" Small footprints of their blood, slightly incomplete, led me to an elevator. I pressed the button that had a trace of blood on it, following whoever or whatever killed those guards.

They led me to the prison level, where I saw many different Pokémon than before. Mrs. Dakol had obviously been keeping busy. I ended up passing Kiara's cell, but she wasn't in there- probably on a trip to the restroom or something. Farther down the hall, I saw a cell door that was bashed in. The one opposite it had the first two guards, let alone humans, I saw outside of it.

One of them approached me. "Halt, state your business." He said in a gruff monotone.

"I'm here to see what happened. There's blood on the floor, and Mrs. Dakol's transmission cut short." I added on, "As a half-mercenary of Cipher, I think I should know what happened."

"As for what happened, that's an easy one. An Absol came in, went crazy, and he's locked up in this room." The guard said, pointing behind him.

"May I speak with him?" I asked.

"It's your funeral, but I have nothing against it." The guard opened the door, and closed it as soon as I had entered. I looked around the small cell, and spotted a semi-familiar face staring at me in slight shock. He might have had a new scar, but I recognized him all the same.

{Dusk? What are you doing here?} I asked.

{What are you doing alive?} He responded with. Well, that was cheerful. {You said you were headed to the Hall of Origin. Why didn't Arceus smite you?}

{I saved his son, Giratina, from being trapped in the Reverse World. He thanked me, and promised a favor in return, since Kiara wasn't dead for him to bring back in the first place.}

Dusk was… shocked, to say the very least. {He's immortal, that has to be the reason…} He muttered.

I continued, {So, how did you come across this place? I mean, wasn't Talia with you?} He glared at me, obviously not wanting to tell me. {Come on, I told you my half, now tell me yours.}

{Well…} He started to tell me one of the more crazy stories I've heard. The boat they stowed away on had arrived at Gateon Port instead of Slateport. Talia and an Umbreon named Shade were captured by Cipher, and Dusk gave chase, followed by an Espeon named Shine. One crazy plan led to failure as Dusk was placed in the predicament he was in now.

{I'll talk to Mrs. Dakol, sort this out, and get you out of here. With Talia and Shade.} I said, rising up.

{That'll work, sure.} Dusk said disapprovingly, and glared at me as I left. I asked the guards where my parent was, and they pointed to my left. I followed the hallway, and came across another guarded room. They said nothing to me as they let me in, and I saw Mrs. Dakol sitting on the far end of a table, conversing with Kiara.

"Hello." I called out. I got her attention, and sat down next to Kiara.

"Hello, XD-032. I'm glad you could make it after what happened." She said. "We have a stable lab system once more. Now tell me, were you successful?"

"Christopher is dead. I killed him outside of Pallet Town." I said. The words stung as I spoke them. I had killed a childhood friend. All because this monster of a parent wanted science. As I looked around the room, noticing every small detail, I noticed a small charm hanging off Dakol's belt. It was Kiara's luxury ball, hanging next to Talia's dusk ball.

"Good. Now, your next target…" I didn't listen to her any more as I straight-up punched her in the face, full enough force to knock her out. My metal arm felt no recoil as I walked over to her unconscious form.

{Zack! what are you doing?} Kiara cried out. I couldn't answer her, though. My mind was fading to red- another vision. What did Arceus call it- the Dimensional Scream? Yeah, I had forgotten about that aspect of me. I had a dizzy spell, and fell to the ground.

_Blackness. Just like one other time, all I can hear is voices. "You'll never defeat me, I am a goddess now!" I heard. It sounded like Mrs. Dakol._

_ "I won't stop fighting until you die, monster!" That was my voice. I heard another line, a voice that didn't sound like anyone I knew. But the vision faded, and I was brought back to reality._

{Zack! Wake up, Zack!} Kiara was shaking my body, and I woke up. I crawled over to Mrs. Dakol's form, and took the two Pokéballs off her waist.

{I'm getting you out of here, Kiara.} I said. {I'm not killing any more innocent lives to protect you.} I stood up, and unsheathed the blade in my arm. I cut the collar off Kiara's neck, and she rubbed the skin there, obviously rubbed raw from the collar.

{We can't leave Talia, though.} Kiara said. I nodded in agreement.

{Kiara, I want you to stay behind me.} I said, while propping up Mrs. Dakol in her chair, to make it look like she passed out. {I'll have to kill, and I don't want you in the crossfire.} Kiara nodded, and grabbed Mrs. Dakol's necklace. I wondered why, but didn't complain. We needed to move fast.

I kicked open the doors to the room. The two guards were stunned enough for me to slice one's throat with my blade, and cut the other's with a psycho cut. Both fell silently to the ground. I ran, Kiara close behind me. We came up on Dusk's cell, Talia's right across from it. The two guards asked for my business again, but I responded by shoving my blade into the right one's gut. The second one abruptly flew to the ceiling and crashed down, either unconscious or dead from spinal fracture.

I turned to Kiara. {What? I'm not a helpless damsel in distress, you know.} she said, opening Talia's cell. The female Absol walked over to her, and Kiara put the necklace on her. I cut the collar off.

{Thanks.} Talia said, in the Pokémon language. Kiara quickly explained that the necklace translated Pokémon speech.

{That's useful.} I opened up Dusk's cell, and the Absol looked past me to see Talia up and alright.

{What happened to Diplomacy?} He asked as I cut his collar off.

{I'm more of a man of action.} I replied, and Dusk and Talia nuzzled against one another- they must have grown close since I last saw them. Honestly, those two should just admit they love each other, it's plainly obvious. I led them down the tunnel further, and we were stopped by several guards. More filed in behind us.

They called out shadow Pokémon. Talia and Dusk recognized the Umbreon in front of me as Shade- though commented on the odd coloration of purple rings, rather than the usual yellow. Alright, so take it easy on that one. Kiara and Talia attacked the rear guard, while Dusk and I tackled the front.

I leapt over Dusk as he disemboweled a guard to launch a focus blast at a shadow Raichu, knocking it out. Shade had attacked Dusk, who grabbed him with his teeth and threw the Umbreon behind him, knocking him out without hurting him too much. An opening was made, and Kiara grabbed Shade as the four of us ran up the stairs to ground level.

Nobody was up here like before, but we ran outside, and I jumped into a jeep that had its keys still in it- must be either my lucky day, or regulation. Probably the latter. {Come on, get in!} I shouted. Dusk and Talia jumped in the back as Kiara climbed in next to me. Shade was placed in the back with the Absols as an Espeon jumped in the back as well.

{Shine, where were you?} Dusk asked her.

{The air ducts.} She responded. I started up the jeep, and drove out as guards filed out of the building. To my relief, they gave up on the chase.

I was speeding down the desert, and Talia leaned forward to ask, {Zack, you do know how to drive, right?}

{Uhh… more or less…} I replied.

We were approaching a rift in the desert. These things were large cracks in the earth, created when the intense dry heat of the desert proves too much for the earth itself. {WELL, IS IT MORE OR LESS?} Dusk yelled at me.

I turned the steering wheel, and the tires were unable to obtain enough traction. The car flew off the side of the crack in the earth, and fell down it. We fell out of the vehicle, and down into the blackness of the earth. Dusk was falling next to me.

{If we somehow survive, I'll kill you.} He said. We fell farther down into the earth, until we hit something. Water. The liquid saved us, and we floated over to the side of the small lake we had miraculously found. Tired and exhausted, I passed out with everyone else. But not before remembering the last spoken line form my vision.

It was an eerie voice, one I didn't recognize. _Fourteen days until the end of the world._

~End of chapter~

Nano: What. The. Fuck.

Librom: What?

Nano: they escaped, fell off a cliff, and the end of the world's in fourteen days?

Librom: that is correct.

Nano: Juuuuuuuuust making sure I didn't miss anything.


	7. Buried

Chapter 7 ~Buried~

August 15  
6:23 am  
Somewhere Underneath Orre  
Zack

I opened my eyes. My head still rung from the crash. I hurriedly sat up, looking to make sure everyone was alright. Kiara was tending to a fire she and Talia made, while Shine was sitting next to a still-unconscious Shade. Dusk was licking at a shoulder wound, which was looking rather nasty after getting so much dirt in it.

I walked over to him. {Need any help with that?} I asked, placing my bag on the ground. He glared at me. {What? I'm just offering assistance.}

{I've taken care of my own wounds before, and I will keep doing so. I just need to wash this out.} He replied. His voice was laced with so much venom I swear it could hurt me- I saw a glimmer of joy in his eyes as I cringed at his tone.

{Listen, Dusk. We're underground, in a desert. Whatever water we have, we need to conserve for drinking.} He glared at me. {I'm just saying my medicine can help disinfect that wound before it rots your shoulder off.}

{Why do you even care?} He spat, continuing to lick at the wound.

{Why do I care? Because I care for all my friends. And I count you as one because you and Talia are so close.} I sighed. {No matter how hostile you grow towards me, we've fought together- you're a comrade, and a good friend to have, Dusk.}

He said nothing as I walked away. I called back, {If you were just annoyed at me touching you to administer the medicine, it's in my bag. Feel free to get it yourself.} I sat down next to Kiara and Talia.

{So how are you two doing?} I asked them.

Kiara responded first. {We're a little shaken, but Pandora-}

{Talia. My name is Talia.} the Absol said.

{Sorry, still kind of new to that. Talia and I are just fine. Shine's fine physically, but Shade becoming a shadow Pokémon… it took a lot out of her.}

I nodded. {Well, we don't have much water on us- just what I have in my bag, only three bottles. We'd better get moving if we want to get out of here.} I walked away from the camp a bit, and called out Rex. The Lucario landed on his feet, and opened his eyes rather quickly.

{Boss, what happened? How'd we get down here?} He asked.

{We got away from Cipher. For now. However, I need you to travel with us- take the lead, your aura sense can find a way out of the tunnels easier than anyone else here.}

{Can do, Boss.} He said. Dusk got up, and I noticed his wound was covered in the remains of a super potion. I moved over to Shine.

{We're moving now. I'll carry Shade, okay?} I said. Shine simply nodded as I scooped up the unconscious Umbreon in my arms. Kiara and Talia walked in the middle of the group, and Shine, Shade and I brought up the rear. I pulled a flashlight from my bag, to help guide the Pokémon who couldn't see in the dark, like Shine and Kiara. And myself.

~Rex's Point of View~

I flared out my senses, trying to find a way out of the tunnels. Even with my mind forming a map, we had to backtrack several times. Occasionally, we heard a rumble, like an earthquake, but the feeling passed quickly.

{So what's your story?} A voice asked me. I snapped out of my senses to realize Dusk was asking it.

{What do you mean by it? My story, I mean.} I asked back.

{How did that _human _over there take you from your home?} He asked.

{Take me? The Boss didn't do anything of the kind, Dusk.} This seemed to surprise him. {Zack saved my life, and I chose to go with him to repay the debt. After a while, we became really good friends- I'll stay with him, since he is a kind soul.}

{The food must be horrid- I've seen that Pokémon food. It looks and smells like Buneary droppings.}

{Actually, Zack keeps berries on him for us to eat. He says that he wouldn't give us anything that he wouldn't eat himself.}

{Even so, you must yearn for freedom, to live by your own rules.} Dusk argued. {Be a wild Pokémon again.}

I thought for a minute. {No, I don't think I do. Zack doesn't have many rules, and the ones he does are rather simple, out of courtesy- like don't attack other trainers, unless directed to, don't attack each other, unless we're training, that sort of stuff.}

{Surely there is one thing you miss from being wild, though.} Dusk persisted. I had no idea why he was pestering me with these questions. Maybe to prove a point?

{Hmm…} I thought for a second, and replied, {Well, I guess I'd miss the old cave I lived in. However, that got destroyed and completely trashed by the three kirlia who attacked me, so I'd be living without that anyway.} I walked on, my senses finally showing me a way out. Dusk retreated to talk with Talia, while Kiara came up to me.

{Is everything alright?} She asked.

{Yeah. What about you, Kiara? How are you doing- after all, you went from imprisonment to this.} I asked in return.

{It's relieving, to be out of that place. It smelt of stale air and death. I'd trade that for this cave any day. Besides, out here I'm with you and Zack.} Kiara responded.

{You know, I never asked- how did you and Zack meet?} She told me how he saved her from a pack of poocheyna. Meanwhile, Joshua was his pet for a long time before the journey began, and Ace hatched in his care. Talia wanted help, but as soon as her mission was accomplished in killing Abita, Zack was fine with letting her go.

{Zack never really captured any of us- he always gave us the choice to stay with him or not.} I said. {He's one of the kindest trainers I know.}

Kiara nodded. She was about to say something, but a rumble cut her off- this one was close, and I felt a large aura presence beneath us. {WATCH OUT!} I screamed, everyone dropping to the ground. The floor in front of us cracked open, and a red claw dug out of it. Another, and a head followed, until we looked at the top half of the legendary Pokémon, Groudon.

{Who art thou to trespass upon my domain?} He growled, his yellow eyes piercing through us. I stood in front of Kiara, to protect her.

{Groudon! Long time!} I heard Zack say. He walked up to him, Shade still in his arms. {You remember me?}

Groudon looked at Zack for a moment, and I heard Dusk mutter a curse under his breath. Then he laughed, a booming echo in the cave. {Yes, now I remember you! You're that half-Pokémon kid who fought Rayquaza and lived! How'd you get down here?}

{It's kind of a long story, and hard to explain, but we need to get to the surface. Can you help us?} Zack asked. To my (and almost everyone else's) surprise, Groudon agreed.

{Sure, all of you can climb onto my claw. Anyone who fights Rayquaza is fine by me!} we stepped onto his outstretched claw, and felt ourselves rising upward. I heard Kiara whisper a prayer to Arceus, and I did the same.

~Zack's point of view~

When we reached the surface, it was getting late- the sun was setting on the horizon. We obviously traveled far underground, as I saw nothing but desert- but Gateon Port was visible to the west. We jumped off Groudon's claw, thanking him for the ride. {I'd be glad to help. Anything else you need?}

{Yeah, ask Arceus to meet up with me. I need to speak with him, it's urgent.} I said in response. Groudon looked confused, but agreed to do so and disappeared back underground. I still wondered what he was doing in Orre, but it seemed all of the earth was his domain.

We were setting up camp the night when it happened. Shade woke up. Shine tried to talk to him, but to no avail- he wouldn't listen and went berserk, the purple rings on him flaring a dark red. **"Must… Kill… Intruder!" **He screamed, lunging at me. I countered with my left arm, a punch to his jaw. The metal hit his flesh, but that didn't stop him at all.

I fell into a battle stance, and unless someone could snap him out of this, I wasn't going to get out of this easily. The voice from my vision flashed in my head again.

_Thirteen days until the end of the world._

~End of Chapter~

Nano: so how is he going to get out of this one?

Librom: I can't tell you. That would be a spoiler.

Nano: C'mon, you're a book! How much do you really care?

Librom: I'm a book who cares about the plot enough to not spoil it. Your question is about as relevant as this entire Author's note.

Nano: what-

Librom: forget about it.


	8. Project Reversal

Chapter 8 ~Project Reversal~

August 15  
8:34 am  
Pokémon HQ Lab  
Rosalina Dakol

I opened my eyes to the ceiling of our infirmary. My face had a bandage on it, I could feel that much. My thoughts drifted o my assailant, my little experiment. How dare he punch me?! I am his creator, I am his mother! I'll have to make sure he pays.

"Oh, Mrs. Dakol, you're awake." I heard a male voice say. It was the doctor we had on-duty, in case of any injury. I sat up, feeling minor pain in my lower back. "y-You mustn't sit up like that so soon!"

"I was punched in the face, doctor. No more, no less. I have no need of being in the infirmary." I looked around, spotting four Peons, the guards of my facility, in beds. Five more beds had white sheets draped over the bodies, and where their chests should be I saw no movement.

I walked over to the only conscious one. "What happened to the nine of you?" I asked. He responded in a raspy voice.

"We were taken by surprise by your son…" He coughed, a small amount of blood coming up. "He ran past with the Gardevoir, and freed two other inmates- the Absols we had acquired. XD-033 was also taken."

"I expected more from you." I said, walking away. I passed the doctor, who just stood motionless. I was headed down the hallway, towards the elevators. As I waited for one of them to come down, a pink-haired girl walked up to me.

"Hello, Mrs. Dakol." She said.

"Lovrina, it is good to see you." I said.

"Rosie?" she asked, using a nickname she came up for me. If it was anyone but her, I'd reject the thought of a nickname.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to tell you that the ruse is over- you can stop calling yourself 'Aelita'." I said.

The girl sighed. "Finally," she said, her voice changed- it sounded younger, more energetic. "I was getting tired of having my hair drape down like that. As soon as I get back to my room, it's back with the ponytails and away from these shoes." She said, looking distastefully at her heels.

"I thought you looked better in them."

"I prefer my boots. I'll also be rid of myself with this dreadful team of Pokémon you gave me, and back with my precious little ones!" She giggled like a schoolgirl (I can't blame- she's not much older than one). We stepped into the elevator together. "So, when is the plan going to start?"

"Which one?" I asked in response.

Lovrina whined. "The one where you replace our old geezer of a leader, Rosie!"

"Oh, that one. Don't worry, my agents are already working on that with me. You know them- Ardos and Eldes." I said slyly. The elevator made a small 'ding' as it stopped. We exited the elevator and walked to our right, passing the cages of various Pokémon. These Pokémon were here for study reasons- a few from Kanto, a few from Sinnoh, and even some specimens from the newly-discovered (and industrialized) Kalos region.

"You mean Mister Greevil's right-hand men?"

"_My _right-hand men, thank you very much." I responded.

"Ooh, you are just evil!"

"I know, my friend." We were walking towards the research lab I had specifically built, under the radar from any Cipher member besides myself, Lovrina, and the scientists who work here. One bowed as I entered.

"Mrs. Dakol, what may be the occasion that you and the lovely Aelita-" he started.

"Lovrina." She stated flatly.

"Apologies. What is the occasion that the two of you are here for, together?"

"I have come to see your progress on Project Reversal." I asked.

"Follow me." He said, leading us to a large window. Inside, I saw two scientists in radiation suits handling a small vial full of gray liquid. "As you can see, we've made progress. With the enzymes found in XD-032's blood, we believe we can finish a stable compound soon."

"What is that, Rosie?" Lovrina asked.

"Do you remember when Zack- I mean, XD-032 came back from his journey in the Reverse World?" I asked her.

"More or less…" She replied, a drop of sweat falling from her head.

"Well, he apparently rode out of that world on Giratina's back." I said. "As such, some of the Legendary Pokémon's fur rubbed off on him. That vial contains his DNA."

"So, you're going to make another Half-human experiment, and use him or her to take over Cipher?"

"Not Cipher, Lovrina. The world." I turned to the scientist. "How long until it is ready?"

"Judging by our progress, I'd say fourteen days. We can't rush it, though. The complexity of this serum demands taking our time and making sure we don't blow ourselves up."

However, I only heard the first part. "Fourteen days, huh?" I asked.

"Mom?" Lovrina asked.

"Fourteen days until I control the most powerful force this world has ever seen." I couldn't help but laugh. Lovrina looked at me in concern, but then dismissed it as she realized what was going on. She laughed with me, our future now set as the rulers of a new world.

~End of Chapter~

Nano: this chapter's shorter than the others.

Librom: And that makes it unimportant? Sometimes, less is more.

Nano: seems more like the author was lazy.

Librom: don't say that, you twit. He could just very well have been overwhelmed by school or something to write longer chapters.

Nano:…

Librom: IT COULD HAPPEN! Wait, what's with your confusion?

Nano: there's more to this chapter… the pages are stuck…

Librom: Hey! OW! That hurts, idiot!

Nano: *Rips two stuck pages apart*

Librom: ALL THAT IS HOLY!

Nano: now to read this part…

Chapter 8.5 ~Escape~

Later that same day  
Pokémon HQ Lab  
Unknown

I watched from within my cage as the tyrant woman, Rosalina Dakol, walked past me once more. She stumbled a little, which was uncommon, but picked herself up nonetheless. I got up on my four legs, and walked to the meager food and water bowls that were left out for me.

{Ugh,} I said, spitting out the food, {This is disgusting.} Indeed, I would much prefer some twigs to munch on. But, these Buneary droppings would have to do. I lapped at the water, careful not to drink too much- I don't know when I'll get another ration.

{Psst, Merlina…} I heard, perking my ears up. Someone had called my name- from the opposite cell. These cells had nothing but iron bars to hold us in, unlike the ones I saw upstairs once or twice. It's probably because we're practically newly hatched- we don't have the strength to break out on our own.

The voice belonged to a Piplup, who had become my friend in the recent time we've spent as prisoners. His name was Edmond. {Yeah, what is it?} I whispered back.

{You'll never believe what I just found!} He said. He held up a flipper, and in it I saw three- no, four small sticks. {Do you think you can melt the locks or something after you eat these?}

I nodded. {Yeah, eating that helps me with my fire attacks.} I noticed that other Pokémon had these odd black boxes on their collars- ours didn't, but that's probably because we're so young, the humans don't think we need them.

{Catch.} He said quietly, throwing the sticks one-by-one at me. They all landed in my cell, and I placed all but one of them in my tail for safekeeping. {Now, c'mon! get us out of here before a guard shows up!}

I nodded, and bit into one of the twigs. The taste was better than what I've eaten in moons, and I consumed the whole thing in seconds. Next, I jumped up to the lock on my cell's door. I concentrated, and a small Ember flew from my mouth. It landed in the lock, and melted the inside of it. The door hung open in a few seconds.

Edmond clapped his flippers together. {Excellent! Now get me!} I was about to do so, when I heard footsteps. A human, dressed in shiny white plates, approached.

"What the..?" He started to say, before I jumped up and kicked his face with my hind legs. To make sure he stayed down, I fired an ember into his mouth, choking him. He passed out, but I wasn't strong enough to hold the attack long enough to kill him.

More footsteps echoed around the corner. I looked to Edmond. {I'll be fine!} He said. {They won't hurt me- not because of you. Get out before they get you!} I shook my head, and used the last of the fire ability that the stick gave me to melt his lock.

{Run!} I screamed at him as five guards rounded the corner. One of them put his hand up to his ear.

"We have two escapees! I repeat, two escapees!" He yelled. Another pulled out a small gun, and it shot out a sticky pink substance.

We ducked under the shot, and turned a corner. {Give me a moment,} I sao Edmond. I pulled a stick out from my tail, and consumed it rather quickly. I felt the heat surge through me.

{You okay?} Edmond said.

{Yeah,} I replied. {Now I've got fire in my belly!} I turned, and launched all of my flames in one flamethrower to hit the guards chasing us, knocking them out. However, a shot from that gun hit Edmond, pinning his legs in place with the substance.

{I can't move!} He shouted, and I tried to claw at the substance- it dried in seconds to a sturdy, rocklike material.

{I can't get you out!}

Edmond looked around, then up. {I'll boost you up there!} He pointed to an open air duct. I looked at him, about to protest, but he cut me off. {I can't move, and by the time we can free me, if we can, the guards will have caught us. You go, get out of here!}

I nodded, and jumped into his outstretched flippers. He vaulted me up to the opening, and I gave my friend one last glance before sneaking my way around. It took me twenty, no, thirty minutes to finally find light. I squeezed out of the duct, and fell to the ground below.

I saw desert for miles. I had overheard Mrs. Dakol and her plans from the lab my cell was near- this 'XD-032', or Zack as she once called it, might be able to help me rescue Edmond. I had to find him. I ran off in the desert, my nose guiding me on a relatively fresh scent trail of Absol, Gardevoir, Espeon, Umbreon, and Human.

~End of Chapter~


End file.
